


Sweet Kitten

by Scorpinonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cock Worship, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, One Night Stands, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Top Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous
Summary: After many failed one night stands, Jongin gets a visit from Taemin. Now Jongin wants more
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 18
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Sweet Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Once I get back from other projects, I will HEAVILY edit this again.

“So…” Baekhyun hoots towards Jongin, “how was the hookup?”

Jongin eases his eyes off his Switch and onto Baekhyun, who was eating takeout with a sly grin on his face. It's been a wild weekend for the two of them, really. Baekhyun knew that Jongin was heavily disappointed at his other hookups with other men so much that it seemed like post-nut clarity kept knocking the wind out of him. No matter if they were taller and bulkier than him, were ugly bastards, or even attractive to hell. It never satisfied him to the fullest: either no orgasm, was never received foreplay, flaked out, or, if you are lucky, all three. All of that preparation and lingerie picking and for what? Seems ridiculous, but it does take a toll on Jongin's self confidence and trust issues.

That being said, Baekhyun, the good friend for Jongin’s troubles, called his other friend Taemin. Baekhyun never heard much of what happened from both of them other than Taemin saying a “thank you” message at around 5 in the morning. Not wanting to persist him, going to Jongin was another option, as he sat on a pillow since walking was getting tedious.

“It was...a lot, really,” Jongin answers with a sore throat. Because who would want to tell him that he came about nine times and with limp legs. And the internet forums were not lying that Hennessey can affect the dick. But alas, it didn't deter the older's smirk whilst giggling like a gossiping schoolgirl. Jongin took a sick day (a lie because who expects him to teach ballet on some limp legs) and Baekhyun didn't have his appointment until the evening, so they had all the time in the world to have a story.

Before Jongin could even speak, he had to place the big couch pillow on his legs, mostly to cover the forthcoming erection. It still didn't leave him out of the guffaw in an animated laughter that the apartment was filled in that sound.

"C'mon, do you want the story or not?" Jongin blurts.

Baekhyun quickly regains his breath as he sits. "Alright...okay okay. I'm good," he sighs heartily. "Okay you can explain what happened."

Jongin scoots around his side of the couch and seethe between his teeth. He doesn't know where to start. Like the club? The hotel? The tension? He gravely doesn't know. "Want me to start from the beginning?"

"How about the sex," Baekhyun suggests, "'cause he's always text me like a feral rat when we have conversations. He finally has an ass to take, so how did that go?"

There was really nothing to be offended about. After all, Jongin was the "ass" in this situation. "I...well, he was very nice to me at first. Just asked about what I do… how I knew you, just easing my nerves, ya know?"

"Oh smooth talking your way to your ass?"

"I will end this conversation—"

"So was he okay with you?" Though he was very nosy, Baekhyun still wanted to make sure that Jongin was okay. It was pretty off putting to just be in a club, fuck (which was presumably for 2 hours or something), and get drove back to the apartment in the wee hours of the night. Even seeing Jongin disheveled with a lazy smile and precautionary leg movements was out of the ordinary from him being annoyed and trying to drink away the nonsense at either 3am or 11pm.

Jongin could only answer with a "yeah", but he can only make a few memories of what happened without it being too suspicious. He can remember the taste of Taemin's cum on his tongue. His stomach throbbed, memorizing how Taemin can just  _ hit _ so precisely. God, when he ate Jongin out while overstimulated. Never has his back arched so deep and moaned new notes from that man.

But will he say all of that to Baekhyun? No. Was he going to stalk his phone to find Taemin's number and Kakao code? Fuck yeah, with his last shed of pride falling off his skin.

_____

Thankfully, Baekhyun was going to get home late from the studio. Another thing that's thankful is how he managed to get his phone to know where Taemin is on his phone. Jongin didn't touch his phone at all near the new contact on his list, probably from his ego getting pummeled out of place. But he kept jumping in and out if he should just call. No, what if he's asleep? Perhaps text? Double texting might be excessive. FaceTime is completely out of the question. God help trying to look for the social media handle.

But with his pride swallowed, Jongin went to the messages and tried to come up with a text. Keyword on try as he does not know jack about how to start a conversation like this.

“Hello, you probably don’t recognize me but-” What is this, emailing?

“Hey!” No.

“Sum fuk?” This is just for giggles.

Jongin sighs at the cowardice. He is better than this nonsense. Truly, it is the alcohol because someone cannot be so pretty to the point of a brain shutdown. Taemin, was it? That boy will be the death of this ballerina bastard.

Might as well be genuine.

Kai:  _ Hey it’s Jongin. When’s a good day to see you again? _

Alright, it is done. Do not touch the phone. Do not delete it. Just go outside for a walk or maybe just eat something. Just get away from the fucking phone, for Christ's sake!

That is what Jongin did for five minutes. Not technically eat as that has already been done, but a proper shower washed away all of those distracting second thoughts. The hickies on his neck has yet to be cleared up and standing up was still throbbing with dull pain. The sex was nowhere near painful, not at all. But to be squirming from the several positions at hand (some on his hands and knees and gripping the headboard) kind of made walking and sitting unnerving. All in all, he never touched his phone. Social media did not give any notifications except for a Kakao.

Taemin:  _ Oh? Kitten wanna play again? _

Fuck.

Fucking fuck.

Who in fuck?

Who allowed this?

Who in the grass fed fuck allowed this bitch?

_ No no _ , Jongin knocks his head,  _ I will text him confidently. _

Kai:  _ I mean yeah. Unless you want something else. _

Jongin remembers that Taemin was confident in his mannerisms. Truly, it was probably the alcohol. He was much smaller than Jongin. Taemin even had a puffy baby face! So how could he make Jongin so weak in the knees with his words and actions? It is truly deceiving in the eyes of a spectator.

Taemin:  _ Who knows? I might get to know you a lot better sober. _

Taemin:  _ With your personality or your body? Perhaps both? _

Jongin cannot believe his words. Such luck from him that Taemin's dick is God tier. Otherwise these words are just ridiculous.

Jongin:  _ Depends on whether or not you're gonna keep on with that tough guy persona. _

Taemin:  _ It's as genuine as it can get. Sorry if it sounded fake. Didn't mean it…. _

Oh no, that is not what Jongin meant at all! Yes, it sounded fake, but he should not have been that harsh.

Jongin:  _ No! _

Jongin:  _ I'm sorry it's just that most guys I've met would be so…douche like _

Jongin:  _ Sorry about that _

Taemin:  _ It's fine. But I do want to see that side of you again. _

"That side." Where Jongin looked like an absolute mess for Taemin in a basic hotel. Where his words were sobbed up pleas and begs for Taemin to take him in every position. God, his face afterwards left nothing but a red face and dried tears and drool. All a result of having his thighs locked on Taemin's shoulders, getting pounded mercilessly with every angle and each cry that came from his lips. Greed and Lust takes many forms.

Jongin:  _ I'm betting it was gross in your perspective. _

Taemin:  _ If it was, I wouldn't be wanting to be back inside you. _

The sentence alone made Jongin's heart stop for a second. Back inside of his ass where he was stretched into memorizing his dick. Having his kinks somewhat come to life, wanting to be bred with cum. Of course there was protection, but the somewhat satisfaction of seeing Taemin's ropes of creamy fluid poke his stomach. So much of it that should have been inside of him. Good thing they are not calling each other.

Taemin:  _ Should we dress pretty for each other? _

Quite an odd question.

Jongin:  _ Like what? _

Taemin:  _ I kinda remember some of your kinks. For the most part, do you want me in a suit? _

Jongin:  _ God no. I don't want you to dress so formally for a second fuck. Just be there as you are. _

Taemin:  _ Well that's good. Just on one circumstance. _

Jongin:  _ That is…? _

___

_ It had been only thirty minutes. So much longer than Jongin's last affairs. But holy fuck, did he feel so stimulated. From the hotel mirror across from them was practically amateur porn. Taemin between two bronzed legs, drinking every drop of cum that stained Jongin's skin after their first two rounds. It felt so overwhelming. Sensational. Jongin has never felt his throat this sore in ages. His voice sounding so feminine, it permeated his ears. How can one even look at Taemin in the eyes? Watching Jongin like fresh meat as he suckles on soft parts of his balls. _

_ Taemin's eyes. Those innocent, yet cunning eyes that cannot be predicted. _

_ "Who would have thought that eating you out would taste like heaven?" _

_ One long stripe of his tongue made Jongin's eyes roll with his curling toes. The tip of Taemin's tongue tickled the slit of the head. Playing with the head of Jongin's cock to taste more of his cum that produces the sweetest whimpers. The hair standing on his neck. _

_ "Oh how I want your thighs decorated," Taemin chuckles, "just so I can claim a piece of art as mine." _

_ "Do you want me in lingerie?" _

_ Taemin looks at Jongin, who is practically red in the face, trying to close his legs to no avail. The younger looked so beautiful with his sweat coated skin that was covered in bruises and licks all over. Taemin sits up to marvel at his creation. And those beautiful hardened nipples that are just begging to be twisted and loved again. They had all night. Every second of it. _

_ "You have my attention." _

_ Jongin sends a coy grin, looking as innocent as possible, "I'm getting hard again just thinking of it. You fucking me like this while I wear things for you." _

_ Jongin took a grasp at Taemin's cock, watching it twitch between his fingertips as he heard Taemin groan at the sensation. The head of his dick weeping for another load to be inside of Jongin's plush ass. _

_ "Don't you want me in lingerie? Having you fuck me with thigh highs and panties? Just to pleasure you more." _

_ Damn his puppy eyes, coaxing Taemin back fully hard. The imagery of Jongin's thighs, clothed in lace and silk. Plowing into his hole, dick covered but staining the panties with cum. So much cum. _

__ _ Taemin barely can think straight before filling Jongin with more cock. Oh, the sweet moans that filled the air. Having his knees placed on Taemin's shoulders. Oh this was nice. Imagine fucking this poor little whore into completion. Snugly filling Jongin until he can hear the tiny whimpers and pleads. Pleads for mercy. For more inside of him. Words of "fuck yes, right inside of me" swimming in his ears. Such angelic voices syncing with one another, hushing the abrupt curses wanting to escape Taemin’s throat as he felt Jongin clamp around him. _

__ _ So wet. So warm. The hot grip of his insides molding into shape. _

__ _ “Kitten... “ _

__ _ “Hm?” Those dark chuckles cannot be this innocent. And that smirk. _

__ _ “Get on top. And afterwards, come sit on my face.” _

___

"Hey, did I make you wait?"

Taemin looked from his apartment door, seeing Jongin outside his door panting was quite a scene. Perhaps catching the next taxi or the elevator, but it took a few moments for the younger to stand up straight. Just when he is done taking off his shoes. The beige hoodie crop top that showed the delicious abs Jongin sports. And the high waisted pants to top off that dorky smile. How any of these two are near their league is beyond the both of them.

But Taemin still had to be a welcoming host. “Of course not. But I know that you’re cold.”

“Somewhat.” Jongin took a good look at the place, noting how comfy the apartment felt. Well, a bit comfy if you disregard the lack of a coffee table. The kitchen looked beautiful, the view from his living room made the night sky illuminate the mountains. Even staring at the grand piano at the corner, noting that everything costs more than his tuition. Not any of the chairs or his gaming consoles sitting on a TV stand. Just the piano.

"It was a gift from my aunt," Taemin fills the silence, "Do you play?"

"Not good…though my mother would play it when I had recitals."

"Oh you dance? Show me!"

The two switched places, seeing Taemin so playful and excited. It was not something that Jongin expected in terms of, you know, getting piped the fuck open. But he seemed so friendly outside of the club, drunk on cognac at eleven in the evening. Who knows? The two might be great friends.

"W-Wait I don't think I can dance in a small apartment."

"Well try your best."

Aside from the tone deaf response, Jongin is quite surprised at how this side of Taemin was. A little ambitious ball of sunshine, cracking his knuckles before playing a few keys. They were not of anything that Jongin has heard, and he does modern and classical ballet. But they sounded beautiful, almost like he practiced for years on end. Jongin sighs with a twinge of playfulness and lifts himself on his two toes. The socks still on him were not the most comfy (cotton is not the best with impromptu dancing). Either way, the room spun around him as he tip-toed and allegro-ed around the room. Though Taemin looked like he was having the time of his life playing the piano and giggling at Jongin trying to miss the couch, Jongin more so feels like this is a test. A test of worthiness to even get close to dick in his ass until he screams to God.

“So I’m guessing you have a job as a dancer?” Taemin was eyeing Jongin while still not playing any sour notes. “A teacher?”

Jongin was still spinning around as he eyed Taemin, somewhat exasperated, “Well a teache– Fuck!”

It took whatever Taemin had in him to not laugh at Jongin knocking the front of his foot on the side of the piano. Well with the hopping around and the sudden holler out of his mouth made a reason to just guffaw at that. But he did get up to escort Jongin on his couch.

“Do…you need ice?” Taemin snickers.

They are both lucky that they will get something tonight and that Jongin’s pout is cute. “No, I just want to get my rocks off but I fucked up my foot.”   
“Did you break it—”

“I would like my back broken before I worry about my foot.”

The sudden declaration did make Taemin lean back a bit. But everyone knows it would be a lie that it did not turn him on a bit. And here he just wants to dick around and interact with Jongin for a bit.

Well fuck it, Taemin's horny. "Alright. Then strip."

It is a blessing that they are seeing eye-to-eye on this. Jongin softly sighs as he tugs on the waistband of his pants, shrugging down a bit to reveal beige lace. Every centimeter the pants went below the thighs, knees, and finally ankles, Taemin drank the sight of him. The white thigh highs that hugged his skin tenderly. The lace, silken panties that decorated his beautifully bronzed skin. A prized possession all for Taemin. On his couch in the middle of his apartment. Looking at the bulge made him gulp.

Kneeling between Jongin's legs, Taemin kissed the already colored hickies from the last escapade. Each peck gave Jongin elongated sighs from his lips. Those glossed lips that he should have seen and kissed when entering the living room. Taemin just wonders if it will leave glitter on his skin. Perhaps it will taste like peach or cherry cola. But the warm heat on his cheek– the clothed dick– it took whatever patience possible.

But to kiss it.

Oh, kissing it had Taemin and Jongin make the softest moans. Enough to make Jongin's toes curl in delight.

"I'm so happy you remembered," Taemin whispers. His fingers already hooked to push the fabric to the side.

Jongin could feel his face heat, silencing a gasp from his lips as his hardened cock sprung free. The cold air is certainly unforgiving. "You're  _ really _ into cock worship, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Taemin snickers, "Not like you're gonna use it. Such a big dick should not be going to waste."

Even during their first time together, Taemin would find ways to give so much lewd love to Jongin's useless dick that it drove him insane (for the better). Right now, giving kitten licks and lapping his tongue on his sensitive head, glistening with precum already. Fuck, those lips. Such pink and plump lips swallowing him whole. The warmth of his mouth engulfing his cock whole. Who would not moan for Taemin treating him this good?

"O-Oh! Hah…oh this feels so– Mm~!"

Taemin could just chuckle with his mouth full, hollowing his cheeks to feel more of Jongin. The back of his throat stretched from his pinked head. To pleasure him enough to see him squirm amongst the couch. He has Jongin right where he wants him. Legs spread on his shoulders, arching his back with the most symphonic moans, even seeing his pointed nipples from the hoodie. Taemin knows Jongin wants more than this. To feel more than just simple fingers pouncing the same spot. Oh that spot that made Jongin crack the sweetest smile. More than just kisses that leads to frottage and grinding up against their clothed dicks. More than just touching and pinching the most sensitive nipples. Jongin wants more of Taemin. Thick and veiny to rail that cute ass to shape. His hand grabbing onto heaps of Jongin's ass and spank it until fiery red. Gripping him back in that tight, greedy little hole until Taemin spat out ropes of cum. In and around Jongin until his scandalous body resembled that of modern art.

Jongin needs to spell it out.

"Please...m-may I have your cock?"

Taemin looked at Jongin in the eye, plump cheeks full of cock escaping his lips teasingly. The wet little  _ pop _ just refuses to leave the air.

"You look like you're having a good time, Kitten."

"Take me. P-Please take me! Use me for your pleasure. Please I prepped all day for you." Jongin was practically bouncing on his thighs, showing Taemin as much of him as possible.

He was right. Taemin looked from the fabric, seeing a golden circle between two globes of flesh.

_ Oh. _

This is going to be fun.

"Well that's cute. I still need to be prepped, though."

The cute little whines that came out of his throat. Taemin does not know how many rounds Jongin prepped himself until he formed a puddle of cum. The days before this that he played with himself with toys and hands that still makes his thighs shudder. The fantasies of Taemin ruining every inch of his body. His mouth to drink Taemin's cum and hole to fill him with cream.

Taemin does not know. Imagine the embarrassment. The teasing Jongin would get for being so impatient.

Jongin could barely even look at the older in the eye as he is still being teased. "Please get lube. Fuck my face, anything!"

That's the Jongin, Taemin knew.

With one last kiss on the base, Taemin gets up to his room to leave Jongin by his filthy lonesome. The spit and precum on his dick and hips were a lot more than needed. His hands reached down to play at the little base. Such huge hands pulling out the golden plug inside of Jongin’s ass. Such looks can be deceiving as the wet pucker of his hole revealed a rather large head just glazed with lube. The little stream ever so breaking away from his glans. It had not even been a few seconds and now Jongin’s dick was throbbing again against the fabric. Taemin better not get angry at the couch getting dirty.

“Oh? Was that plug giving you more pleasure than me?”

Jongin takes a look behind him to see Taemin still wearing clothes (aside from his shirt off). The taut muscles of his are very deceiving to the eye. Not as bulky as Jongin’s, but is just as defined and heavenly to look at. The bottle of lube in his hands and—

_ Fuck _ .

“No,” Jongin pouts, “I wanted to give you more leg room.”

Then Jongin remembers the somewhat elephant in the room. “Aren’t you going to take me to your room?”

Taemin blankly stared at the wall before chuckling, “Even after you banged your foot?”

“Well I was curious!” The heat on Jongin’s face was not making this question any less difficult. “You’re the host. Do what you like.”   
“Alright. I’ll fuck you on the couch.”

Taemin unbuttons his pants, sighing in relief when his cock sprung free. Jongin remembers that cock all too well, so here he sits patiently like the good little Kitten that he is. His tongue could not help but to lick his lips when a drop of precum dripped from the head.

Taemin just had to laugh, “Like what you see?”

“I’ll like it more when it’s inside me,” Jongin giggles.

The sight to behold was beautiful, seeing Taemin stroke his dick to every inch of lube. His dick aligned and warm breath on Jongin’s cheek, almost fluttering with giddy. That did not stop the endless teasing by kissing and biting Jongin's neck. The sweetest moans and whimpers that Taemin demented in his ears.

"Who's my sweet Kitten?" Taemin chuckles darkly.

Anything to get Jongin what he wants. "I'm your sweet Kitten."

Taemin can just shiver in ecstasy with how much of him is pushed inside Jongin. The effeminate cries and his walls squeezing tighter and tighter. The air out of Taemin's lungs sucker-punched as he bottomed out. It still didn't make the difference how riled up they're getting. Enough to make Taemin dick twitch with every breath. 

Some sort of distraction, please.

"Mm! Oh not there…not there~"

Jongin knew that Taemin liked his nipples one too many times. Already clawing the couch as Taemin kept biting his neck and playing with his sensitive, little nubs. His mouth could not stop making more obscene noises. Taemin barely even thrust inside him aside from a few movements. Jongin was getting used. Right how he wants it. Like the good Kitten he is.

"Want more, Jongin?"

"Yes please."

Jongin should have at least prepared himself from saying that. He did not expect himself to make one more cry ripping open his lips. The couch creaked with every thrust as he felt his walls melt around Taemin's cock. Yes, there it is. The hot slapping on their thighs as they collided together. This was what he wanted. So much out of this week that his eyes rolled backwards.

And the sweet spot.

_ Oh God, the sweet spot. _

"Oh fuck, I beg of you! A-Ah~ take them off!"

Taemin peers to the side as he saw tears of cum dripping down his base. Oh fuck, staining the panties too. How lovely.

"Why? You look so cute!"

"I'm making a me-ss. O-Oh! Hah! Please! They're ge~tting dirty!"

"Mm...too bad. The panties are staying on during sex."

Taemin had the most shit eating grin as he lifted Jongin's legs on his shoulders. Jongin can practically  _ taste _ Taemin's cock hitting Jongin's prostate. They could care less if the couch were to tip over. As long as Jongin is drooling with tears in his eyes, Taemin will gladly take a noise complaint.

"Oh look at my sweet Kitten," Taemin coos, "you love it when I fuck you?"

Jongin nodded frantically, "Yes yes yes! Oh fuck I'm close!"

"Oh already?"

Taemin's hands could not be any more perverse. Having to feel the veins of his cock scrape such slick walls. And do not get him started when he plunges back in with the sound of wavering shrieks. Jongin could not tear his eyes away as Taemin's wild face contorted and hands toying every inch of skin Jongin had. His eyes shot open as Taemin thumbs the small slit of Jongin's dick. No one ever prepared the two for Jongin to just…giggle with pleasure.

"Shit," Taemin chuckles, "Is Kitten getting excited?"

"I-It's so…oh my God! Ha ha ha~ hah fuck! Yes! Come come come~!"

Taemin could just watch this for hours on end. Especially seeing Jongin stutter his legs with a rough sob. His eyes wet with tears as he came in ropes. His hoodie and cheeks got stained as more whimpers and gasps filled the air. His throat burned once more as his orgasm wave took over once more.

Jongin came down to his afterglow with a shiver, feeling the already soaked panties sticking onto his balls. His vision got somewhat dizzy as he saw Taemin with a coy grin of his. Almost as if nothing euphoric happened with him either.

Oh wait.

"I came too early, didn't I?" Jongin sighs.

He could not tell if Taemin's chuckle and peck on the cheek was even endearing. "You were quite adorable when you were shaking."

Hearing the younger groan with embarrassment just made it better. But the view was perfect with the messy hair and sweat sheen skin. Oh those thigh highs trying their damndest to even stay on. How precious.

"But no, I didn't come. We  _ do _ have all night…and you're in my apartment."

Taemin's hand gently grabs Jongin's neck, pulling him close for a quick kiss before having him kneel. Kneel on the ground. Droplets of cum pooling on hardwood and Jongin's arm feeling something so big and wet. Did it matter? No. He wants this. He wants to be a good Kitten. All for Taemin—

"Ah!"

"Good to know that your ass is plump."

Jongin squirmed around as he could feel the redness swelling. The TV reflected what Jongin looked like in his eyes. Oh shit, he looks like a mess. And since when did he start crying?

"You want this dick?"

Jongin's very own started to twitch. God, even his mouth is starting to salivate. Looking at the same cock that made him this weak in the first place. Not sure if his brain stopped him from licking his lips another time.

"So you do?" Taemin asks.

Jongin did not even have time to say anything before having his chin held in place. His mouth was locked open, tongue already touching the slit. Taemin truly tasted like heaven. They do have all night together. One could guess how good every inch of Taemin tastes like.

"Who's my good Kitten?"

"I'm your good Kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all want Taekai prints for the time being?
> 
> https://tinyurl.com/y4o27sqt


End file.
